Sick Days
by C3L35714
Summary: Crystal is down for the day from her sickness. There's only one person who can make it worse...or better. Dedicated to Luna the Zekrom!


**Written because I'm super sick right now...but at least I got this out of it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Crystal tried not to swallow. Her throat was hurting her like crazy. What was the most anoying was that she was just fine yesterday, but when she woke up her throat was sore. Now Crystal had had plenty of sore throats, and she still wasn't used to them at all. In fact, she had had strep throat on multiple miserable occasions, and so every time her throat hurt there was a high chance it was strep; another annoying thing.<p>

"Ah...ah...w-achoo!" Okay, so maybe she just had a nasty cold. "W-ACHOO!"

_At least Green got my message_, Crystal thought grimly. She even had to take work off today! Crystal turned onto her side in order to check her clock, hoping it was time to take her medicine again. She stretched her arm out and grabbed for the little bottle of pain-killer pills by her bedside...Where were they? She craned her neck, but the bottle wasn't there. Crystal groaned inwardly, cursing as she remembered that she had taken them outside with her earlier. Great. Now she was sick, tired, hungry, and her medicine was about ten minutes away; it would take her a very long time to walk to the other end of her house for (a) medicine, and then (b) water on the other end.

_What kind of person leaves her water mug on the other side of her house when she's sick?_ Crystal grumbled. She knew she was acting irregularly impatient and unreasonable right then, but whatever; she was sick, after all. Then the doorbell rang. Crystal decided to just ignore it; there was no one she really wanted to talk to right now. None of her friends would be very helpful at this point, except maybe Silver or Green. Or Yellow. Other than that, everyone else would cause more harm than good.

The doorbell rang again, and Crystal shut her eyes, hoping the person would get the message and go away. Nope. Another ring. And another. And another. Six. Seven. Eight. Ugh...

Finally the rings stopped, and Crystal sighed in relief. Any other day, and she would seriously injure whoever it was at her door for ringing eight times, but today she wasn't even going to bother getting out of bed. At least now she could try to get some good rest in, and hopefully she'd be good enough to work tomorrow. And, it seemed she was going to be able to overlook her throbbing throat through willpower alone.

POP! RI-I-I-IP! THUD! BANG! OOF! "OW!"

Crystal sat straight up, the shock causing her to fall into an out-of-control, terrible, coughing fit that hurt horribly. She hacked her lungs out, and it was not pleasant in the slightest. In between coughs, she managed to hear: "...ang, that hurt...uch a great idea after all...where's my...? Whoa, what happen...ere? You...eally bad, S...erious...al!" The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't really place it.

"Here, drink this," it said, and Crystal felt something being pressed into her hands. "It's hot," the voice cautioned, but nonetheless lifted the - what was it? A cup? Probably. - cup to her lips gently, getting her to drink. Crystal involuntarily frowned as she was drinking; it didn't taste very good. But she could recognize it easily; hot honey-water.

Eyes watering, she carefully pushed the drink away, grateful that the foul-tasting drink had at least quenched her thirst and stopped her coughing. She looked up at the person, and blinked hard when she saw it - or really, him.

"G-Gold?" she asked quietly; even that much hurt. But indeed it was Gold.

"Heya, SSG! Senior Green told me that you called in sick. Or at least, your Pokémon went with a message or something? Thought I'd drop by." His grin made her feel so many things at once: shock, happiness, as well as a good dose of irritation. She really did not want Gold here while she was sick and tired, but on the other hand, there were some times when he had managed to make her feel better before.

But she couldn't exactly talk right now; not the best situation. So she nodded, to answer his question. Gold tilted his head. "Sore throat?" he guessed. She nodded again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Now he surveyed her room. "Why is your room so empty and organized?" She rolled her eyes, then blushed as she realized that GOLD WAS IN HER ROOM. Not that he seemed too bothered. "I mean, geez! And you're sick! Why don't you have any water or anything?" he asked, this time more curious. _That's what I was wondering._

"Oh, wait. You can't talk." _Obvious much?_ "Here, I got some paper." Gold dug around in his pocket and brought out a couple sheets of paper and a pen. Crystal blinked before writing down:_ First, why do you have paper and a pen in your pocket? Second, I left my water in the other room, along with my two bottles of medicine. Third, WHY ARE YOU HERE?_

"Eh, you never know what you'll need, right? It came in handy now, didn't it? Heh heh. And I told you, I just came to see how you're doing, and if you needed anything. Do ya want me to grab your water and medicine?" Crystal blinked again. Why was he acting so nice to her today? But she nodded anyway, and Gold gave her a mock-salute before ducking out, leaving Crystal alone with her thoughts.

_Maybe Green or Silver forced him to come and check on me? _She checked her clock. _Nah; Green should be busy working right now, or fending off Blue. And Silver...he probably would've come on his own, not send Gold. Hmm..._

"I'm back, Crys!" Gold came in again and set down her two bottles of pills, as well as her water mug, all filled up. She managed a pained smile, and took a sip of water. Gold was quiet while Crystal popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Then she noticed the state of her room. Well, the state of her window.

She had opened up her window and pulled up the blinds to let in the breeze and sunlight through the dark room that morning. But now the wooden blinds were hanging halfway off the window pane, and the screen had been popped right off, with a big hole in the middle. She stared at her window before looking at Gold. _Well, now I know how he got in._ Gold chuckled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry, Crys."

She shook her head and sighed. Great. Now she had to clean that up too. _Thanks for the water and medicine. And the honey-water, even though it's totally gross_. She gave him a wry smile as he read the last part.

Gold shrugged. "I dunno. Yellow said it was good for sore throats. Thought I'd bring some over." Crystal smiled again. He really was being nice right then. Then at thought occured to her, and she groaned inside. _Hey, was that you at the door?_ She narrowed her eyes as Gold rubbed the back of his head and didn't give her a verbal answer. Oh, well. Gold plopped down on the edge of her bed, causing Crystal to sit up in surprise.

"Do you need anything, Crys?" Gold asked.

_Why are you being so nice, Gold? I appreciate it, but...it's not exactly your style_. Gold shrugged again. "You're sick. Figured you deserve some time off from yelling and kicking me - neither of which you're actually capable of doing at this point," he joked. She growled at him, and Gold stopped smirking. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't doubt the second part," he said sheepishly.

A while passed, with Gold talking and Crystal nodding or shaking her head, and soon the girl felt herself getting more and more drowsy. Gold noticed that Crystal was no longer following along; instead trying to even keep her eyes open, so he stopped. "Hey, Crys, why don't you get some sleep? I'll be right here if you need anything, okay?"

Crystal was more than a little wary at such a thing coming from Gold, of all people, but after all he'd done for her that day, she supposed trusting him couldn't hurt.

Gold felt very satisfied with his accomplishment; she trusted him enough now to actually fall asleep with a smile after nodding. And before he knew it, his expression matched hers, and he gently grazed the side of her face with his hand.

"Don't worry, Crys. You'll be better in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, cute. Yay for MangaQuestShipping! Inspired by the fact that (a) I am indeed sick, and (b) I was really hoping somebosy would call to ask why I wasn't in school...yeah, didn't happen. :( Oh, well. Yeah, I do get strep throat a lot. It's very annoying. Also, I left my mug of water and medicine in the kitchen and didn't bother to get it...bad idea.<strong>

** This is dedicated to Luna the Zekrom! Thank you so much for everything! People, PUHLEEZE go check out her totally awesome story, _Pokémon Spirits! _You won't regret it! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated!**


End file.
